


4 Times Tony Stark Carried Pepper Potts

by FriendLey



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Pepperony - Freeform, Post-Iron Man 3, Pre-Relationship, pregnant Pepper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-06 16:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendLey/pseuds/FriendLey
Summary: ... and the one time he couldn't do it.





	1. Pre-relationship

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Iron Man or any of its characters used in this story. What is written here is for entertainment purposes only. No profit is being made from it and no infringement is intended.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony scooped his assistant up in his arms. Pepper squeaked in surprise, her hand going to Tony's chest to steady herself.
> 
> "Tony, what are you doing?"
> 
> Tony walked on, determined at the task. "I told you not to wear those heels. Didn't I tell you not to wear those heels?"

**Chapter 1: Pre-relationship**

Pepper shifted her toes in her heels, gritting her teeth, determined not to show a sign of weakness.

But Tony was very observant. He had noticed more than once that his PA would shift her weight in between each leg. He noticed that she took every opportunity to lean against a table or sit down on a chair.

Honestly, he couldn't blame her. They were on their feet for more than ten hours now and they've been walking around the military base the whole time (excluding the lunch break, of course).

Even Tony's own feet were killing him. What more could Pepper be feeling with those ridiculously high heels on?

Pepper faltered in her steps, a move so subtle only those who were expecting it could've seen it. And Tony did.

"Miss Potts," called Tony, cutting off their military host from his droning and effectively getting Pepper to his side. "Tell Mr. Humdrum I'm gonna hit the sack. He can continue boring me tomorrow."

Pepper frowned, not at all enjoying the prospect of having to paraphrase that message into something more formal and then relaying it to the top brass of the military.

Tony watched as Pepper managed to ease the officers into acquiescence. Not many could say no to Tony Stark, the only one who could was currently walking back to him in those damn stilettoes.

Tony knew he had to approach all of this with caution. Pepper would never forgive him if he embarrassed her.

So after they all had disbanded, Pepper and Tony walked back to the living quarters they were assigned to on the base.

The hallway was empty. The floor they were in were meant for high profile guests of the military, and the Stark Industries duo were the only occupants for the week.

The minute they stepped foot on their floor, Tony scooped his assistant up in his arms.

Pepper squeaked in surprise, her hand going to Tony's chest to steady herself.

"Tony, what are you doing?"

Tony walked on, determined at the task. "I told you not to wear those heels. Didn't I tell you not to wear those heels?"

Pepper reddened a bit at having made her discomfort so apparent to her boss before recovering and rolling her eyes.

"I can walk to my room, Mr. Stark. I'm not a damsel in distress."

Tony nodded in agreement, choosing to ignore the formal use of his name for the moment. "There are many things I call you behind your back, Potts. Damsel-in-distress is not one of them. You are, however, my very tired assistant so let me return the favor and  _assist_  you." Tony smirked. "Besides, you can cross this off your bucket list."

Pepper scoffed at the insinuation that she had ever wanted to be carried by Tony Stark. But… she had to admit, being off her feet was a relief.

She turned to look at Tony, only now becoming aware that they were close, closer than she's allowed him to get in the past.

Tony caught her look and held it. Pepper's cheeks flushed red.

"Don't get used to the special treatment, Potts. You caught me in a giving mood is all."

Pepper laughed.

They finally reached Pepper's door but Tony didn't set her down.

"What are you waiting for, Potts? Open the door."

Pepper squirmed but Tony only hitched her up closer.

"You've safely assisted me to my room, Mr. Stark. You can set me down now."

"I know I can but that doesn't mean I want to see you on your feet again. Nope. Not happening."

Pepper sighed.

"What'll it be, Potts? You open this door or risk someone seeing us like this? I wouldn't mind at all. I'm rather comfortable where I am. The view is great—"

"Fine."

Pepper took her room key out of her purse. Once inside, Tony made a beeline for the bed and gently put his assistant down.

"Don't move," he said to her with a pointed finger, and then he turned around.

"Where are you going?"

Tony headed to the bathroom and Pepper could hear sounds of running water.

Tony later came out with a bucket full of warm water.

"Tony, what are you—"

The billionaire set the bucket on the floor right next to the edge of the bed where Pepper sat. Kneeling down, Tony took her bare feet—Pepper having removed her heels already—and then dipped them in the water.

Pepper gasped both from the warmth as well as the immediate relief it gave.

"Hmm, you like that don't you?" quipped Tony, a lopsided grin on his face.

Pepper narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm gonna kick you."

"Alright, alright." Tony said, raising his hands up in a defensive gesture. He let her enjoy the warm sensation before he lifted one foot out of the bucket and began to knead it with his fingers.

Pepper gasped again at the pressure. That felt so good. It took every ounce of will power not to loll her head to the side and moan.

"Tony, you shouldn't," said Pepper half-heartedly; she didn't entirely want him to stop. But she knew how this looked. "Mr. Stark, this isn't—"

"What?" interrupted Tony. "Jesus did this for his disciples. I'm just following his teachings."

"Are you seriously comparing yourself to Jesus?"

"Well, some people do consider me a God."

"This is inappropriate."

"What's inappropriate is standing on those things you call shoes for ten hours."

"They're actually very comfortable. It's just that we've been standing way too long and like any other pair of feet mine just began to smart."

"Oh, they're more than smarting, Miss Potts." Tony switched to her other foot. "You gotta take care of these feet. I love these feet."

He shot her a mischievous look and Pepper stopped him before he could act on his idea.

She pulled her foot back a fraction away from him and said, "If you so much as breathe on my foot, I'm going to kick you in the face."

Tony chuckled, shaking his head. He let go of her foot and stood up. "Will that be all, Miss Potts?"

Pepper immediately felt the loss of his touch and her heart ached at its absence. She ignored it and nodded. "That will be all, Mr. Stark. Thank you."

Tony turned on his heels but instead of walking out the door like Pepper thought he would, he grabbed a chair from the corner of the room and dragged it over to the bucket.

Pepper watched as he kicked off his own shoes, sat on the chair, and then dipped his feet in the water as well.

"Your feet aren't the only ones that are tired," said Tony by way of an explanation.

Pepper gave a hum and then said, "You shouldn't have worn those shoes. Didn't I tell you not to wear those shoes?"

Tony laughed at his own words being directed back to him.

Pepper then reached down for one of Tony's feet and lifted it up, resting it over her thigh.

Tony tugged his foot back but Pepper held on tight.

"Just returning the favor," said Pepper, an innocent look on her face.

But Tony knew better. He knew what she was up to.

Then, she softly and lightly grazed her fingernails over the sole of his feet.

"Potts!" grunted Tony, pulling his leg again. But Pepper's grasp was firm. Her fingernails worked up to his ankle and it sent tingling sensations up Tony's leg and straight to his groin.

Tony didn't breathe. He couldn't. If Pepper didn't stop, he wasn't sure he could control himself. And he's not sure Pepper would appreciate him crossing some well-drawn lines.

Sure they flirted, sure he gave her a foot massage, but what she was teasing at belonged in unspoken territory.

Just as he thought he was gonna lose it, Pepper dug her fingers hard on his foot, giving him a proper massage.

Tony let out a deep breath. His body immediately relaxing. That was too close for comfort.

He looked up at a pleased Pepper.

"That was torture, Potts. You play a mean game."

Pepper patted his foot and Tony dipped it back in the bucket.

"Will that be all, Mr. Stark?"

Tony wanted to say no. He wanted her to reach her hands up his legs, unbuckle his pants and do with him what she will. He would be entirely in her mercy and he wouldn't care. He could show her what other skills his fingers could do outside of a massage, show her how good they could be together, how they'd fit perfectly. Neither of them would be able to walk come morning.

"That will be all, Miss Potts," Tony said instead, a little bit louder than he intended.

He left a few minutes later and Pepper could still feel and hear the loud pounding of her heart, the warmth in her cheeks, the ghost of his touch on her feet.

The next day Pepper found a tasteful pair of platform heels and pair of ballet flats outside her door.

She smiled.


	2. Post-Iron Man 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony stood right where he was. "Pep? Exit's this way." He opened his arms wide, indicating with a smug look on his face for her to step into his arms.
> 
> Pepper shook her head. "Oh, no, no, no. I'm not flying with you again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Iron Man or any of its characters used in this story. What is written here is for entertainment purposes only. No profit is being made from it and no infringement is intended.

**Chapter 2: Post-Iron Man 2**

The War Machine suit flew off the roof, growing smaller and smaller until it disappeared into the night sky.

With a hand still on Pepper's waist, Tony looked away from the sight and turned to look at her, his eyes darting to her lips. "Now, that we're finally alone on this roof, d'you care to go for another round of kissing, Ms. Potts?"

Pepper laughed. Between Monaco, the birthday incident, the revelation that Tony was dying, and the Stark Expo blowing up in her face, it's been quite a while since she's had something to feel happy about. But as much as she would enjoy cozying up to Tony (as close as the suit allowed her to), there were more pressing matters.

Pepper allowed a quick peck on the lips before drawing away, noting with amusement the small pout Tony wore when she did so. "We've got to get back to the expo, clean up the mess, draw up statements. PR's gonna be wild. Don't even get me started on the stocks."

Tony cocked a brow. "What happened to 'I quit?'"

"Well, I can't very well leave you in your time of need." Pepper grinned. "Come on, let's go." She turned on her heels and started walking.

But Tony stood right where he was. "Pep? Exit's this way." He opened his arms wide, indicating with a smug look on his face for her to step into his arms.

Pepper shook her head. "Oh, no, no, no. I'm not flying with you again." She pointed at the Iron Man helmet which lay a few feet away from Tony. "That was malfunctioning. I'm not flying with you when that can combust at any moment."

Tony waved the matter off with a hand. He walked to the helmet and picked it up. He poked a few fingers in, fiddled with a few buttons, and then the helmet opened, allowing him to put it back over his head.

The Iron Man gave Pepper a look.

Pepper crossed her arms. "I'm still not flying with you."

"Pep, you're on a roof with no other way out." Tony let that statement sink in before adding, "Flying with me is your only option."

Pepper sighed, her shoulders sagging as she started to walk back to Tony. "I really don't like this."

"You can step on my boots," offered Tony, walking over to meet her in the middle of the roof. He took her hand. "We can make this like Superman and Lois Lane."

Pepper raised a brow. "And risk my feet getting burned?"

"Hmm. You got a point there. Wanna piggyback?"

"Absolutely not!"

"Well, in my arms it is, Potts. Come on. I'll be gentle."

Pepper hesitantly wrapped her arms around Tony's neck. The side of her face met cold metal. Armored hands went around her waist.

"Think of the bright side," stated Tony as he began to lift them both off the ground. "We can make out while flying."

Pepper wasn't able to make a comeback let alone think about how outrageous it was to make out when Tony still had a mask on. She was too busy shutting her eyes as the sensation of flying enveloped her.

Pepper had never considered herself to be afraid of heights. She's ridden planes, jets, the occasional roller coaster, but to be standing this far off the ground, without a seatbelt, and with only Tony's hands for comfort?

Plus, it didn't help that the last time she was in this exact position was only a few minutes ago and it was due to extremely stressful and life threatening circumstances.

Tony swerved to the side and Pepper let a small scream of surprise.

"You're fine. You're fine," said Tony.

"Tony." Pepper's arms tightened its hold on his neck as she looked down below them.

"Look at me, Pep. Look at me. Don't look down." It was only after Tony said it that he realized he was in his helmet. Which meant Pepper couldn't see his face. And the cold, emotionless mask of the Iron Man wasn't helping.

"Look up, Pepper. Look at the sky. Don't look down," Tony revised.

Pepper craned her neck upwards.

"Think of the stars, Pep."

Pepper forced herself to count the stars she saw, tried to see if she could spot the star Tony purchased on a whim a few years ago.

Slowly, they began their descent until Pepper felt solid ground beneath her feet. She untangled herself from Tony and found that they were in front of the Stark Expo, right where she had stood before Tony saved her.

"As first dates go, that wasn't bad," stated Tony, pulling his helmet off.

Pepper resisted the urge to hit him. Instead, she gave him a pointed look. " _That_  wasn't a date." Without another word, she walked back up the steps and straight inside the building.

Tony hurried after her. "How was that not a date? We were alone, I swept you off your feet, we kissed under the stars, quite a romantic setting if I do say so myself."

Pepper ignored him and focused instead on the immediate task at hand. Now that she was back on the ground, she was feeling like her old self and less like a plastic bag about to blown away by the wind.

Pepper was already on the phone when Tony caught up to her. He heard the words "cleanup" and "relief ops" and knew their newfound intimacy wasn't something to put at the forefront right now.

While his CEO was doing her job, Tony decided to make himself useful. He began by lifting boulders.

It was almost morning when they began to head back home. They were in the Rolls, Happy on the wheel, and Tony and Pepper in the backseat with their hands clasped together.

Tony raised their entwined fingers. "Are we gonna talk about this?"

Pepper turned to him with an innocent look in her eyes. "Talk about what? The fact that we finally kissed, breaking years of unresolved sexual tension," Tony grinned, "oorrr the fact that you were slowly dying and left me in the dark about that, with the possibility that one day, I'll find you gone and all I have left of you are your robots and your million-dollar company?"

Tony's grin fell. He should've known Pepper used their time apart at the Expo, to not only handle cleanup but think things through. Of course she wasn't going to forget  _that_  morbid tiny detail.

_Okay, maybe not so tiny,_  Tony mentally amended.

Despite the look of innocence on Pepper's face, Tony knew she was feeling anything but.

"I'm sorry," Tony finally said. And he meant it.

Pepper's eyes softened.

"I'll make it up to you," added Tony.

The car began entering Stark premises and Tony clasped both of Pepper's hands. "Sleep over," he entreated.

Pepper giggled, pulling her hands away.

"Come on. How else will I make it up to you?" Tony was immediately running a thousand things over in his head. He could give that omelet another try… or give her a massage, like the one he gave over at the military base a few years back.

_Hmm. We can go further than a massage._ Tony paused.  _She might not want that. Too soon?_

As an afterthought, Tony added, "No funny business, I promise. Not unless you  _want_  some funny business."

Pepper pursed her lips, an attempt to repress an amused grin. She failed.

Happy pulled over at the driveway and rounded the car to open the door for Tony.

Tony flashed Pepper a desperate look, wanting to get an answer before Hogan opened the door.

Pepper gave him an apologetic smile by way of an answer. "Maybe on our second date. As long as we stay on the ground next time."

Tony smirked, his eyes lighting up triumphantly. "So you admit. That  _was_  our first date."

Pepper laughed and only kissed him in response.

"Good night, Tony."


	3. Established Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This is a trust exercise—not the I'll-pretend-to-fall-while-you-catch-me shit. I'm talking about a-blindfolded-person-carrying-his-partner-on-his-back-and-relying-on-that-partner's-directions-to-get-them-both-out-of-this-obstacle kind of exercise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Iron Man or any of its characters used in this story. What is written here is for entertainment purposes only. No profit is being made from it and no infringement is intended.

  **Cha** **pter 3 – Established Relationship**

"I gave you one job!" cried Pepper as she stormed over to Tony who was crouched over the open hood of his 1932 Ford.

Tony froze. He was fairly sure he did everything he was supposed to, didn't do anything he shouldn't have. As far as his memory served, he didn't forget any personal obligations and he did his job as R&D director very well.

What reason did his boss slash girlfriend have to be angry for?

Tony slowly straightened his back and looked at Pepper warily. He knew from experience that answering a question he didn't know the answer to would only make Pepper redder than her hair or incriminate Tony for something totally different, getting him into even more trouble.

Pepper sighed. "You were supposed to confirm our appearance for the annual Stark Company Retreat."

_Ah. That job._

Tony stood up, pointing his index finger at her. "But I did do it! I signed my name on the retreat thingy." At Pepper's disbelieving look, Tony added, "I remember because there was this fine print about bringing your own contraceptives which I found sort of kinky because I didn't know we encourage sex in company retreats."

As an afterthought, he said, "Was this my doing? Did I somehow plan a Sexual Awakening team building project for my employees while I was drunk?"

"That  _thingy_  you signed was the invitation from the Star Couples Retreat! Not the Stark Company Retreat! And it's too late to back out now because they used our photos on the promos."

Pepper handed Tony her tablet which showed a promotional poster. "Star Couples Retreat" was emblazoned in big stylized letters at the top and at the bottom were faces of celebrity couples confirmed to be in attendance, including Tony and Pepper.

Tony's eyes widened and he did a double take. "Is this for real?" He glanced at Pepper. "Are Jay Z and Beyoncé really going?"

Pepper pressed her lips together in a firm line. Tony got the message and he handed back her tablet.

"In my defense they both look the same?" he twisted his lips in a sheepish grin. "Star Couples Retreat, Stark Company Retreat. They even have the same acronyms: SCR." Pepper gave him a deadpan look.

Tony ran a hand over his hair. He had about 4 seconds to save himself.

"Think of the bright side—"

"It better be a ray of sunshine."

"It'll be fun."

Pepper was looking like it was going to be anything  _but_ fun. The idea of going to an exclusive retreat for celebrities did not appeal to her. For one thing, she didn't want to mingle with the occasional annoying socialite (even it did mean she would meet Beyoncé), and for another, the entire run was going to be broadcasted.

If there's anything Pepper hated more than socialites, it was her private life becoming a public spectacle.

Tony took her hands in his and tugged Pepper closer, effectively breaking her train of thought.

Pepper noted that Tony was wearing that look on his face—the one he put on when he was in a determined, spirited, and mischievous mood.

"Think about it," said Tony, raising a suggestive brow at Pepper. He suddenly gave her a soft kiss on the lips and then murmured, "You and me time." Tony's lips made a trail to the side of Pepper's cheek all the way up to her ear.

Gooseflesh erupted in Pepper's skin.

"72 hours of uninterrupted bliss," Tony growled softly, taking Pepper's earlobe between his teeth. "Maybe we can even have Beyoncé serenade us."

Tony moved to suckle at Pepper's collarbone and she sighed, exhaling away all the tension in her body.

"That's what I'm talking 'bout." Tony pulled away slightly. "Of course, let's not forget the fact that we have to bring our own condoms to this orgy."

"It's a retreat, Tony," Pepper giggled. "It's not a sex fiesta." She pushed Tony away from her and fixed her blouse.

"Sooo," drawled Tony, "I take it that we'll be making an appearance?"

"Well, you already dotted all the Is and crossed all the Ts."

"Technically, there are no Is in  _Tony Stark_ —" Pepper cocked an eyebrow at him. Tony dropped his smug smirk. "—But I get what you mean. I'll go pack the condoms."

Pepper watched Tony excitedly leave the workshop and climb up the stairs, two steps at a time.

She shook her head, amused.

_Hell. He had me at 'think of the bright side.'_

…

"Damn, that's bright," muttered Tony, plucking his shades from the V of his t-shirt and putting them on.

It was 7 in the morning of Day 2 in the Star Couples Retreat and all the participants were gathered at the starting line of an open track and field court of the five-star resort that was hosting the event.

The first day was spent indoors in the hotel's activity center where the introductions, house rules, and getting-to-know-yous were done.

Pepper hit it off with Beyoncé immediately while Tony spent the first hour convincing an heiress he didn't remember her or what he did with his tongue, and the second hour trying to talk Jay Z into doing a collaboration with AC/DC for an Iron Man single.

The only activity they did that day was getting food for one's partner without having to ask what the latter wanted. It had something to do with knowing your partner's needs and wants or something like that.

Fortunately for Pepper, she's been feeding Tony for more than 5 years so she passed the activity with flying colors (not that anyone was evaluating them or anything). Tony, on the other hand, simply took whatever Pepper got for him seeing as she ate whatever  _he_ ate anyway.

The small, amused twist of Pepper's lips when she exchanged plates with Tony was enough to convince the superhero he made the right call.

What followed was an opening-night party with tons of alcohol and appetizers. Tony didn't get too inebriated, but just enough for him to curse the 7 AM morning sun the following day.

Beside him stood Pepper. She rummaged in her handbag and took out a bottle of liquid. She handed it over to Tony who downed it all within seconds.

Immediately he felt better. He put an arm around Pepper and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"I love you," he said, before moving away from her to toss the bottle at a nearby wastebin.

When Tony got back, their retreat director was at the head of the assembled group and already talking about their next task.

"If you take a look around you, you will notice that the field has been booby-trapped."

Everybody turned to survey the track. Tony noticed there were man-made obstacles beginning beyond the starting line. It was followed by what looked to be a long, horizontal steel rod lying in between two vertical poles. At the end of the course was an inflatable pool.

"Now, this is my own personal creation. I designed this trust exercise." At the few rumblings of the participants, the director nodded. "Yep. This is a trust exercise—not the I'll-pretend-to-fall-while-you-catch-me shit. I'm talking about a-blindfolded-person-carrying-his-partner-on-his-back-and-relying-on-that-partner's-directions-to-get-them-both-out-of-this-obstacle kind of exercise."

A few nervous and excited looks were thrown around.

"The purpose of this course is straightforward," continued the director. "Trust. The blindfolded people have to trust their partners to lead them safely through the course, while the ones being carried have to trust their partners not to drop them."

A knowing grin flashed on the director's face. "Of course, this won't be easy. There are rules. Number 1: the partner relaying directions must only  _relay_ directions. You can't say what the obstacle is. So, take a good look at the course right now. Memorize it. It can help you win. Rule Number 2: no body part of the person being carried can touch the ground or touch the booby traps. So, if you bump into a pole or if your foot touches a traffic cone, you're out. Any questions?"

"Yeah!" cried Tony, not bothering to raise his hand. "What do we get if we win?"

The director grinned. "That's a surprise."

Tony immediately turned to Pepper. A determined fire in his eyes. "I want it."

Pepper rolled her eyes good naturedly. "You don't even know what  _it_ is."

"Doesn't matter. I want it."

A volunteer chose that moment to come around and hand Pepper a blindfold. She turned to Tony who took it and said, "I'll do it." He smirked. "I'll do bottom, you do top. You're always on top anyway."

Pepper snorted a laugh. Tony put the piece of cloth over his eyes and Pepper moved behind him to tie the ends together.

"This kind of reminds me of that night when you and I played—ow ow. Gently please." Pepper had tugged at the cloth hard enough to stop Tony from finishing his sentence. She repressed a pleased smile as Tony adjusted the blindfold.

Then, he squatted down as Pepper climbed on his back. Everywhere around them, Pepper saw other couples doing the same.

"Why do I feel like you keep placing me in situations where you can carry me around," noted Pepper as Tony rose to his feet, his arms hooked around Pepper's legs while her arms were around his neck, her face against his ear.

"Please," scoffed Tony. "If this were my doing, you'd be straddling me in the front. Not all the way at the back."

Pepper bit his ear.

Tony gave a small yelp.

"On your marks!" came the shout from the director.

"Just remember, Pep," said Tony, readying himself. "The reputation of Stark Industries rests in your hands… or, er, your words that is."

At the "Go" signal from the director, Pepper immediately began firing directions after directions.

"Straight."

Tony went straight.

"Two steps right."

Tony took two steps to the right, away from a bucket full of paint.

Relying totally on Pepper's words alone was harder than Tony thought. He had assumed that with Pepper telling him what to do at home, this task would be a piece of cake.

But he didn't take into account his urge to know everything that was happening. Pepper would go silent in between giving directions, leaving Tony to imagine where he was going with only her loud breaths for company.

Tony found himself asking Pepper to keep on talking rather than surprising him with sudden directions.

"Where next?"

"Two steps to the right and then straight," ordered Pepper.

"Keep on talking!"

"Left, left, left!"

Tony turned left.

"Go straight. Just go straight." Pepper's eyes widened as Tony almost swayed her into a box. "No! STOP! Not there! There's a—"

"Don't tell me!" cried Tony, remembering the first rule.

"Right!"

Tony frowned. "Right-right or right as in correct-right?"

"RIGHT!" shrieked Pepper, moving her body with Tony's.

Tony turned right, narrowly avoiding a collision with another couple.

"Go straight."

"You still didn't answer my question. Maybe next time we use 'right' for directions and 'correct' for answering in the affirmative."

"Hard left."

Tony twisted left. "Was that hard enough for you, baby?"

Pepper dug her knees into Tony's ribs at the comment.

"This is really turning me on right now."

"Wait, wait, wait." At her words, Tony slowed down. "Move slowly in a fifteen degree angle."

Tony did as he was told and the feeling of Pepper relaxing on his back told him they had passed through the first round of obstacles.

"Okay. Just go straight for now."

Pepper watched as they approached the vertical poles with the horizontal steel bar in between it. It was high enough that Tony wouldn't get hit, but low enough for Pepper to be in its path if she didn't do something about it.

"Down, Tony," Pepper growled in his ear.

The puff of air had goosebumps forming in Tony's skin.

"Oh, I think it's 'Up, Tony' if you get my drift." If Pepper was going to continue growling huskily in his ear like that, the tightening in Tony's pants was sure to cause them to lose.

"No, I mean get down or you're going to knock me off your back."

Tony remembered the steel bar and said an all encompassing "Oh."

He bent his knees and slowed his walk.

"Lower."

"Like limbo rock lower or—"

"Just get down on your knees."

"Ooh kinky."

Despite his side comments, Tony knelt down slowly, careful not to tip backwards, and began to crawl.

Pepper ducked her head, hiding it in the crook of Tony's neck in anticipation of going under the bar.

"Are we under it now?"

Pepper glanced upwards. They were approaching it. "Not yet."

"How 'bout now?" Tony grit through his teeth. His knees were beginning to smart against the rubber track.

"Almost."

"Are we there yet?"

"Would you just—there. You can get up now."

Tony shakily stood, his arms spread out wide to keep his balance. It's the inflatable pool next, he knew.

"How far to the pool?"

Pepper looked ahead. "Take a slow left. About 20 feet away."

"Are we in the lead?"

Pepper bit her lip. "Well, Queen B's ahead of us."

Tony broke off into a run.

"Tony!" cried a startled Pepper. She yanked at his hair to get his attention.

"I want that surprise, Pep!"

"Not too fast!"

"Did we pass them?"

Pepper sighed as she trained her eyes on the couple in front of them. "Gaining on them."

Tony doubled his speed.

"Tony, you're going to trip!"

"I'm not having some music royalty outblindfold Iron Man."

"Tony!"

Tony ignored her. He continued to run, trusting Pepper to warn him of any impending impact.

"If we fall on our asses on live television, Tony I swear I'll—you did it! We passed them."

"We did?" Tony didn't stop his pace.

Pepper looked back. "Yeah, they're way behind now. We're gonna—AAH!"

Tony and Pepper tumbled into the inflatable pool with a splash. Both of them received a mouthful of water and ended up in a tangle of limbs.

Tony ripped off his blindfold, extricating himself from his girlfriend. "What was that?!"

"I'm sorry," Pepper sputtered. She wiped away the water from her eyes. "That was my fault. I wasn't looking."

"You weren't  _looking?_ " cried a disgruntled Tony. "We were winning, Pep!"

"Not anymore!" cried Beyoncé, as both her and her husband passed them, going over the edge of the inflatable pool whilst avoiding floating obstacles as they attempted to reach the other side.

"I'm sorry, Tony," said Pepper once more, crawling towards where he sat. She cupped his cheek, checking his face for any bruises beyond that which his pride took.

Tony waved the matter off. "It's fine. I guess if there's anyone I can stomach losing to, it's Beyoncé."

Pepper laughed. "I'll make it up to you," she swore. It was the least she could do seeing as it was her fault they fell in the first place.

Tony eyes lit up suggestively. "Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah," said Pepper, crawling over his lap and straddling him, the shallow water bobbing up and down slightly above their hips.

"I might have a few ideas," said Tony, drawing Pepper in for a kiss.

"No blindfolds," she murmured.


	4. Post-Iron Man 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony slipped his hands under Pepper's armpits and lifted her up. She was incredibly lighter than she was a few days ago. The stress and the nightmares had finally taken its toll on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Iron Man or any of its characters used in this story. What is written here is for entertainment purposes only. No profit is being made from it and no infringement is intended.

**Chapter 4 – Post-Iron Man 3**

Everything Pepper saw was red.

Extremis made her more attuned to the color. She could clearly see the pigment in the sky. She could see the warmth pulsing through people's skin, almost as if she was looking out using infrared goggles.

It was disconcerting and disorienting, causing Pepper to constantly bump into things or scrutinize objects, trying to discern what the hell she was looking at.

Her head throbbed constantly. She couldn't take drugs to make her feel better either because extremis just broke it down too quickly for any relief to set in.

It was evening when Pepper entered the bedroom, her feet heavy and numb.

She had just come from the lab downstairs. Antidote #4 didn't pan out so well and she had almost reached her boiling point—close to combusting right in the lab, 3 degrees away from incinerating Bruce, Tony, and herself.

Pepper shook away the searing image in her head.

Thank God for Bruce or she never would have calmed back down to normal temperature, or what's normal for her, anyway.

Pepper went straight to the bathroom, shedding off her clothes and slipping on some pajamas.

With her thoughts still heavy, she went to bed.

Pepper dreamed that she was still a prisoner, strapped and bound to an examination table under Killian's leery gaze.

"Don't move, Pepper," he told her, covering his mouth with a surgical mask. "This won't hurt… a lot." He raised a scalpel and brought it above Pepper's chest, slicing it open all the way down to her abdomen.

Pepper's screams didn't even faze him.

Kilian brought both of his hands inside the incision and spread it apart using a retractor. "Amazing," he murmured, looking as if he was gazing at one of the Seven Wonders of the World. "Extremis has made you perfect."

Another doctor approached. It was Bruce.

"Bruce," gasped Pepper, wincing at the horrible sound her voice made. Tears leaked out of her eyes, it was blurring her vision.

Bruce's eyes swept past her and zeroed in on a syringe on the tray table beside her. He reached for it, lifting it up for Pepper to see.

"Her body has chosen to accept extremis, more so than yours has," Bruce said to Killian. "It has assimilated seamlessly, making her the perfect candidate for Extremis 2."

Beside Bruce, Killian nodded. "We'll need to inject it directly to the heart."

Before Pepper could even prepare herself, Killian reached inside her chest. His hand came up and on his palm was her still beating heart.

Pepper couldn't breathe.

She could smell smoke.

She coughed.

Then, Bruce was placing an oxygen mask over her nose and mouth.

"Ssh. Don't struggle," said Bruce, his voice calm and soothing.

Pepper found herself giving in to the anesthetic. Darkness loomed over her vision.

And then she was falling, falling down an endless spiral to where fire awaited her… Except, she never seemed to hit the bottom. Down and down she went, screaming, her life flashing before her eyes, but it never came. Death never consumed her.

Where was Tony?

He was supposed to catch her.

He promised!

Pepper bolted awake, clutching at her chest and gasping for air.

But there was no time to get her bearings, no time to allow herself the relief in waking up from the nightmare because the bed sheets were smoking, her body was glowing red from the inside out.

Pepper panicked.

With a strangled yelp she twisted out of the blankets, desperate to distance herself as far and as quickly as possible from Tony who was abruptly roused from his own sleep.

"Pep, what's—" Tony didn't get to finish.

Pepper bolted out of the room, leaving scorched footprints on the floor as she ran.

Tony saw one look at the scorched bed sheets and cursed. "Shit!"

He took a syringe from his bedside drawer and chased after Pepper.

Pepper had to calm herself down—that much she knew.

She stopped running and leaned against a wall, sliding down to the ground. She drew her knees up to her chest and took deep, even breaths.

She shut her eyes but opened them just as quickly. She shook away the image of Killian that seemed to be pasted to the back of her eyelids.

Her breaths came in wheezes and Pepper could smell smoke again.

Tears leaked out of her eyes and evaporated.

 _Oh, God_ , thought Pepper.  _This is it. You're gonna blow up._

"Pep."

Pepper found Tony standing a few feet away from her, a syringe in his hand.

She choked back a sob, flinching away from him. "No. No more."

Tony frowned. He looked at the syringe and hid it behind his back. He lifted up his free hand in a gesture of peace.

"Pepper, honey, it's me. It's Tony."

She looked at him, confused and worried. "Tony?"

"Yeah. You're safe, baby. You're home. Killian isn't here."

Slowly, Tony came one step closer.

"Don't!" cried Pepper, raising a pulsing hand. "Don't come any closer. I'm not safe!"

"Yes you are," Tony insisted, taking another step and then another until he was directly in front of her. "You're safe, baby."

Tony cautiously placed a hand on Pepper's hot arm. "You're safe here in the tower. You're with me. Nothing's gonna happen."

Pepper shook her head frantically, pushing his hand away. "I can feel it, Tony. I'm gonna burn this whole place down. If not tonight, then tomorrow. I'm not gonna be able to wake up from the nightmares the next time around and you'll burn beside me—"

"Which is why I'm wearing nonflammable clothes on."

In any other situation, Pepper would've snorted out a laugh. But she only grew warmer, her vision grew redder.

"You have to go. Stay away. I can't let you—" Pepper gasped. She looked down to her thigh where Tony stuck her with the syringe. She looked up at Tony.

"—do this," she finished.

She blinked at him, feeling the sudden change in her body. She shivered slightly. "What did you do?"

"Brought your temp down. Bruce and I designed it for the worst-case scenario. It's not a permanent fix, though." Tony gently brushed Pepper's hair out of her face. "I'm sorry. The constant testing isn't doing anything for you emotionally or mentally."

 _Not physically either_ , thought Pepper. With her lowered temperature, she felt more exhausted than the night before. She gave him a weak smile. "Not your fault."

Tony slipped his hands under Pepper's armpits and lifted her up. She was incredibly lighter than she was a few days ago. The stress and the nightmares had finally taken its toll on her.

Pepper's legs were locked around Tony's waist and her arms secured around Tony's neck. Tony's own arms went below Pepper's bottom, supporting her weight as he carried her to the common area.

"We're not going back to bed?" asked Pepper.

Tony settled her gently on the loveseat.

"I know what it feels like to be plagued by demons in your sleep," he said, sitting beside her. "I wouldn't want to go back to sleep, much less lie awake in bed."

Pepper smiled but it didn't quite reach her eyes. She rested her head against Tony's shoulder.

"We both make quite a pair, don't we? I'm sorry I'm such a mess."

"You're  _my_  mess."

Pepper snorted. "Ever so possessive."

She still saw red, that much the serum didn't change. But it was a lovely red, a Tony red.

They talked into the morning, straying away from trigger topics and other subjects.

Bruce found them both deeply asleep when he came up for breakfast.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One step out the doorway and there was an "Argh!"
> 
> This time, Tony decided to intervene.
> 
> "Okay, baby, up." Tony slid an arm under her legs and another went to her back. He lifted her up, carrying her like a bride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Iron Man or any of its characters used in this story. What is written here is for entertainment purposes only. No profit is being made from it and no infringement is intended.

**Chapter 5 – He couldn't do it.**

Contractions weren't new to Pepper or Tony.

Tony had signed up for one of those artificial labor simulations so that he knew what Pepper was going to go through when the time came, whereas Pepper went through practice contractions in the form of Braxton Hicks.

The pain that lanced through Pepper just a few seconds ago was quite different, however. It was sharp. It lasted longer. It kept on coming back.

God, did she love and hate being pregnant.

Sure the pregnancy sex was  _mindblowing_  and Tony indulged  _all_  of her cravings, no matter how disgusting. But the constant smothering, everybody feeling the need to give her a belly rub, the lack of high heels, the back pain,  _and_  the contractions?

Boo.

Pepper bit back a cry of pain when a contraction came for the third time, knowing that if she did so much as moan Tony was going to panic.

He was currently drafting blueprints on a new project in the corner of the bedroom. And as long as Pepper didn't make any unusual noise, there would be no unnecessary chaos erupting.

She took deep breaths. She still had time to get to the hospital in an orderly fashion. Her water hadn't even broken yet.

Pepper took out her phone and texted her OB, informing him of the labor pains and to await her arrival.

She was just about to call Tony when another wave—this one more acute—came and a cry she wasn't able to stop escaped her lips.

Tony was immediately by her side, crouching by the bed.

"Is it that time?"

Pepper could only wince in reply, riding out the wave.

"Okay, okay, okay," said Tony, mistaking her expression for immense pain. He quickly righted himself and got down to the business of getting them both to the hospital.

He came back to her side a moment later with a duffel bag in his hand. It was filled with Pepper's clothes, some diapers, and medicines. Even the Iron Man armor was packed inside in the event something awful occurred (God forbid).

Tony slung the heavy bag over his shoulder and then helped Pepper up to her feet.

Pepper's knees shook and she managed a few seconds standing before she sat back down, a hand held over her big, bulging stomach.

Damn. This was like her menstrual cramps except it was dialed to 13. And rising. The Braxton hicks were nowhere near this bad.

"I'm fine. I just need a minute," Pepper insisted knowing that if she didn't reassure Tony, he'd do something stupid.

Tony's face was stuck in a grimace as he watched her. No doubt he was remembering his own artificial contractions.

After another set of even breathing, Pepper stood up again and with Tony's help began to head out the bedroom.

One step out the doorway and there was an "Argh!"

This time, Tony decided to intervene.

"Okay, baby, up." Tony slid an arm under her legs and another went to her back. He lifted her up, carrying her like a bride.

Despite the pain, Pepper rolled her eyes at the gesture. Figures he would carry her.

During the first month of the pregnancy alone, Tony had done everything for her; he carried her bags, he drove her to work and back, he did the grocery shopping.

Somehow Pepper knew without a doubt that if it were possible, Tony would give birth for her.

"Tony, no," said Pepper. "I can walk. My body was built to handle this."

"Yeah, well, my body wasn't built to watch you do this to yourself when I can easily carry—" he faltered in his step. "Okay. I take it all back. Wow, honey, not to be rude, but you're kind of packing on a little weight there."

"Seriously?" Pepper said through grit teeth. "Half of this weight's  _yours_  considering you're the one who knocked me up."

With the additional weight of the emergency labor bag, Tony struggled to keep his arms from smarting.

Damn it. He really should train with Rogers after all of this is over.

Tony persisted in carrying her, cringing whenever Pepper stiffened in his arms.

He's grateful he and Pepper had moved to one of the guest bedrooms in the first floor of the house. He's not sure he would've been able to carry her down the stairs, if they hadn't.

They had passed by the living room when Tony froze.

"Please tell me that the wetness I feel flowing down my arms is amniotic fluid and not urine," said Tony

Pepper smirked, pleased at the fact that she's managed to get back at Tony for having her stick her hand in his chest full of inorganic plasmic discharge (not pus, still gross) all those years back.

"Still want to carry me to the hospital?"

Tony put Pepper down by the couch. He stretched his back, then he looked pleadingly at her. "Your water just broke which means you're officially  _officially_  in labor. Let me just put on the suit. We'll fly to the hospital. It'll be faster than driving."

"There is no way I am flying while in labor!"

"Fine. Can you walk? Because I don't think my back can take anymore of it. Contrary to popular belief, I'm getting old."

"What is it with you and your need to carry me around?" asked Pepper, rising to her feet. "I'm in labor. Not dying."

"We should invest in a wheelchair," Tony muttered sourly, his worry over Pepper making him upset.

They tried again. Tony held her hand while Pepper walked to the front door during the periods of relief in between contractions.

The frequent pauses made Tony's stomach painfully tingle. Pepper's scrunched up face alone reminded him so much of his own labor. He hadn't lasted five minutes in that thing and already, Pepper's been in labor for almost ten.

They finally made it to the car parked by the driveway.

Tony drove as fast as his Audi was capable.

When they arrived at the emergency room, Tony had barked for a wheelchair.

An orderly came with one in tow. Tony snatched it from him and wheeled Pepper to the private room himself.

Pepper couldn't help but smile at the sight. Tony was beside himself trying to be useful. It was amazing what impending fatherhood could do to a man. Only 9 months before she couldn't get him to even listen to her if his heads up display was open.

Half an hour later, Pepper was on the hospital bed, her pain slightly relieved due to the epidural.

Tony was sitting on her bedside, clasping her hands tightly. She can feel his skin thrumming, just waiting for the moment their child was going to be born.

"I'm really sorry I couldn't carry you," said Tony, reaching out to caress her cheek and looking slightly put out at his own self-perceived failure.

"I didn't need you to carry me, Tony. I just needed you to be here. And you are." Pepper kissed him. "I love you."

"This is really happening, huh?" asked Tony, mouth turning upwards in nervous excitement.

Pepper's grin matched his own. "Uh-huh."

"When do you think the baby's gonna—"

"AAAAARGH!"

Tony jumped in surprise. "NOW. Baby's coming now! I got you, I got you!"

He climbed on the bed and positioned himself behind Pepper, letting her back rest between his legs.

The doctor and a few nurses made their way inside the room.

"She screamed!" explained Tony.

"We heard, Tony," said the OB, a small amused smile on his lips. "Let's see if your baby's ready to come out, shall we?" He looked in between Pepper's legs and hummed.

"What? Is it ready? Is it coming?"

"Hush, Tony."

The OB looked up and nodded. "Time to push, Pepper."

Pepper pushed.

She pushed hard.

Even Tony pushed. He pushed so hard, he swore a vein in his cheek popped from the strain.

"You're not gonna faint on me are you?" asked Pepper in between pushes.

"If I will, will you carry me?"

Pepper inhaled a sharp giggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That ends this story. Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
